Amara Revven
Personality : Amara is the quiet type and sticks to her studies and passions. Though to those that get close to her will find a kind, intelligent girl, who has a little rebellious bone within her body, always wanting to find a distraction from the world around her. 'History ' Hunter and Jasmine, two souls that seemed to be destined to meet by fate. Jasmine had been an esteemed pure-blood witch, attending Hogwarts herself at a young age. Though all changed when she met Hunter at a local shop a few years after leaving the school. She had hidden her magic from him, vowing to leave that side of her behind to live a muggle life, not a spell was cast nor a potion lay in sight. It was love at first sight…. A cliché at best but it was the only way to describe their love for one another. They wed not but a year later and eventually conceived a girl on 13th of August 2007. Amara like any other regular child had a fairly normal life. She went to school, watched cartoons, had many friends, and spent time with her family... though all of this changed fairly quickly one dreadful night. It had started out like any other typical evening. Amara and her parents had watched TV together, joking and laughing as normal before heading up to bed to retire for the evening. All seemed calm in the world as the night passed by, pleasant dreams filled the family's heads. They had lived out in a fairly rural part of Oxfordshire, not a house for miles as it was mostly farm fields and cattle that surrounded them. There was no need for any fancy security systems for when you lived in a small town, everyone knew everyone and looked after one another... though regrettably Amara wish they had invested in it. A loud crash from upstairs had woken Amara up in the middle of the night. Terror instantly struck her, as the little girl sat wide eyed in her bed, hand clutching her comforter up to her chin. Had it been her parents doing? Their room was just up the stairs from where the noise had come from. it was possible that they had simply knocked something over. She didn't know what to do... she was only 7 at the time. Though it didn't take long for the smell of smoke to reach her nose, causing her to finally move from her bed. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floor beneath as she rushed out of her room to try and find her parents.... but the sight she was greeted with was only horror. Bellowing flames engulfed the dry wood of their home just where her parents’ bedroom lies, quickly traveling down the stairs. She could feel the scorching heat radiate over her pale skin, making her wince and take a step back. Horrified and scared Amara ran out of the house, only stopping once to grab her mother’s cell phone that sat upon the kitchen counter, so she could call 911. Tears welled up within her soft green hues as the adrenaline started to wear off and the sudden realization that her parents were nowhere around her settled in. She fell to her knees just beyond the front porch and sobbed, fists clutching the tall grass as if life itself deepened on it just as the sound of sirens echoed down the street... Amara never knew what truly happened to her parents if it had been a simple accident or something more… With their passing and not many family around to take her, Amara was bounced from foster home to foster home. She had her fair share of “parents” throughout the years never truly staying in one home for too long. The little girl quickly grew quiet, shy and aloof, never trusting that those she would meet next would last longer than a year before she had to start all over again. Soon the constant moving came to a steady stop as a new family took her in. Ella and John, a younger couple, probably in their mid-thirties took her in. It had taken a long time but eventually Amara warmed up to them and gave in to their relentless attempts to try and break past her wall of defense. She was almost 11 at the time and for once since the “accident” she finally found someone she truly felt loved by. Though her new parents were all that she could have hoped for, being the new kid at school had its own leaps and bounds. Her shy temped nature always made her an easy target for the bullies in the school. An occasional shove in the hallway or books being knocked out of her hands was a common occurrence. Amara would always ignore the other kids, pick her things back up and keep on walking. That was until the day when the boundaries were pushed too far. The group of the pack, Marcus did his usual routine, smacking Amaras book free from her hands as he chuckled among the small group of friends that always followed. They would usually just keep on walking though today was different, Marcus simply stood there and waited for Amara to pick her books back up only to smack them back down to the ground again with a loud thud. Her eyes would glance up at them as a look of frustration soon took over her expression. Marcus gave a cocky smile in return as he kicked the book as hard as he could, causing most of her notes to fly from the pages, littering the hallway before it finally came to a stop about halfway down. Amaras fists tightened at her sides as she felt the anger within her grow. Marcus of course saw this and gave her another hard shove yelling “ Do something about it, ya fifthly orphan.” All his friends laughed along with him as he went for another shove, wanting to push the girl to her breaking point. Amara suddenly cried out “ STOP IT! “ Her voice laced with hate and anger. She didn’t expect them to listen but suddenly the laughter stopped, and a look of shock and horror riddled the other kids faces in front of her. She suddenly became confused and rather proud of herself to have actually made an impact as they went running in the other direction away from her. Though she didn’t have time to relish in her triumph as not a moment later the sounds of the other students screaming filled the hallway. Amara quickly turned around to see the notes that had been scattered about now hovered in the air behind her. Afraid, not knowing what had happened she too ran down the hall to “safety” though as she ran away the papers soon fell to the ground, motionless just as they had been before. It was on her 11th birthday that things started to finally make sense. She could tell she was different after that day, having felt that something almost awakened within her. A knock on the door… the sound that would change her life forever. A person claiming to be part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry handed the young girl her acceptance letter. Amara couldn’t help but feel excited and yet nervous as the woman then reassure her parents about the sudden news and explained to them about the concealed magical society and the things Amara would learn while there. It took some convincing, but they finally agreed to let her attend, hoping to help her feel more comfortable with these newfound abilities and to be with those like her. Soon she packed her things and was set off on a train towards the school. Only time would tell how her life would go on once she started classes there… to be continued.